


Nicknames

by MynameisTyberia



Series: Malec One-Shots [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MynameisTyberia/pseuds/MynameisTyberia
Summary: Alec and Magnus discussing nicknames





	Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little thing for you all 
> 
> Enjoy

The way Magnus says his name does something to Alec. Something that is quite sinful and not as innocent as it should be. Magnus has the amazing ability to make such an innocent name sound downright dirty. The way his voice seems to drop an octave with the second half of his name, makes Alec want to do one of two things: jump Magnus and have his way with him, not caring where they are and who’s watching, or he wants to drop to his knees and let Magnus run his fingers through his hair and whisper sweet nothings into his ear. But Alec is always very good at fighting those urges. He normally takes a second to breathe before facing Magnus but even then, the Warlock has that knowing look on his face because he understands exactly what the effect his voice has on Alec.

He loves the way Magnus says Alexander. He adores the way that he uses it as a sign of affection as well as warning. Alec likes the way Magnus says his name when he’s panting above him. He enjoys the way only Magnus calls him by his complete name and the way the others look at him as if they’re waiting for Alec to kindly correct him. Alec never does though.

Magnus makes his name sound like a prayer, something to be shouted from the rooftops. But he also makes it sound like something sinful, something to be whispered in the dead of night between the two of them.

But there is something that Alec doesn’t like about it at all. Every time Magnus says Alexander, whether it is whispered between the two of them or said as a gentle greeting, it reminds him that he doesn’t have a pet name for Magnus.

***

They’re currently lying in bed; Alec’s head is on Magnus’ chest. Their legs are intertwined and Alec feels that soft, gentle feeling in his chest which he believes is love. Magnus’ hand is in his hair, stroking and petting and Alec is pretty sure that he’s purring from the touch.

He isn’t sure why but his mind begins to remind him about his lack of pet name for Magnus. He tries to put the reminder aside but the thought seems to be a very _persistent_ one.

“You’re thinking too loudly Alexander.” Magnus’ hand stops stroking his hair and rests on the back of his neck. The touch does nothing to stop him from thinking. “What’s running through that pretty head of yours?”

“I was just thinking about pet names.”

“Huh.” The hand at his neck begins rubbing small circles and Alec wishes that he hadn’t mentioned it at all. “Okay. I’ll bite. Why?”

Alec thinks about not explaining it. He thinks about brushing it off but now Magnus _knows_. And when Magnus has an idea, he doesn’t let it go until he’s satisfied.

“It’s stupid Magnus. Let’s just forget I said anything.”

“Now Alexander, if you’re worrying about something then I’d like to know.” There is a kiss to his forehead. “Now tell me why you’re thinking about that.”

“I love it when you call me Alexander.” Magnus chuckles above him. “And I love that it’s kind of your pet name for me.” He begins to let his fingers trace over Magnus’ chest. “I don’t have a pet name for you.”

“You want a pet name for me?”

“Well, yeah. That’s what boyfriends do right? And I want to be the perfect boyfriend.”

“You don’t have to give me one.”

“I want to though. Will you help me choose?”

Magnus’ hand is back in Alec’s hair, the touch is soothing. “Well, how about sweetheart?”

“Maybe. But it’s a bit too generic. I want something that reminds me of you.”

“Hm. What about baby?”

Alec takes a moment to think about it. the term of endearment suits Magnus, and he can certainly imagine himself muttering it under his breath on nights where their bedroom is filled with the sound of slapping flesh. But he can’t see himself using it at the Institute, where the judging eyes of his parent are forever present.

“In private, definitely. But it’s still not enough you, Mags.”

“And what do you think about that?”

“Mags? That’s more of a nickname.”

“Yeah, but only you ever use it. I wouldn’t let anyone else call me that.”

Alec thinks about it. he hasn’t heard anyone ever utter a nickname for Magnus, but he can imagine the look of distaste on his face if anyone ever tried. He’s called him Mags a few times, and each time the Warlock gives him a soft look, with a sparkle in his eyes.

“Mags. It’s perfect. Just like my boyfriend.”


End file.
